Secret Angel
by xxMACxx
Summary: Emily has a secret that no one on the team knows about. What happens when someone finds out about it? 6 chapter story
1. Chapter 1

This is only my second story that I've posted so far and I'm really nervous about how it will be received. Please read and review if you want. Hope you like it!

**Secret Angel**

**Chapter 1**

Feeling exhausted, I opened the door and walked in to my apartment. Locking the door behind me, I turn around and I'm faced with silence. '_Hmm, that's weird.' _Gazing out over my living room I suddenly see a little lump behind the curtain, and then I hear the most beautiful giggle in the whole world. Chuckling, I inch my way over towards the lump and begin to tickle it.

"_Mommy, s-stop it, MOMMY!" _Still giggling, I didn't stop until my little girl was lying on the floor, out of breath from laughing so hard. Having just come back from a grueling case that lasted for five days, it was so nice to just laugh with my daughter. "_How has my little angel been, have you been nice to Nikki?" _Nikki Jones is the liv-in nanny I use whenever I have to travel for work. (Unfortunately, that is a lot…) She is a 23 year old girl who is taking some college classes online, so being a babysitter is the perfect job for her right now.

Right then Nikki came out from the kitchen saying "_she has been the perfect little angel which you already know from skyping with us every night since you left" _Kahlan was nodding vigorously where she was laying on the floor. Smiling, I picked her up on my hip and told Nikki that she could take the weekend off and to have some fun for once. She just laughed before kissing Kahlan on the cheek and leaving.

"_So, I guess you have me all to yourself this weekend, what do you want to do sweetie?"_

"_I wanna go to the park, momma!" _she said with all the bravado a two and a half year old could put on, stretching her arms in the air with a wide smile with dimples on her face.

"_Then the park it is, but it will have to be tomorrow, because it is bedtime for little princesses now" _

"_But_ I'm not a princess, silly mommy. I wanna be like you, and kick badass!" She makes this cute ninja move with her hands, making me chuckle. Kissing her on the forehead I tell her that she will always me my little princess no matter what she does.

After reading a story for her, Kahlan falls right asleep in her little bed, clutching the bear that I got her when I found out I was pregnant. Looking down at her while she breathes evenly I can't help but smile, she is like a mini-version of myself. I was kind of surprised as she grew, that I almost couldn't see anything of her father in her appearance or actions. The only thing she have from him are his dimples.

Not wanting to think about him, I start thinking about the team. I still feel guilty for not telling them I have a daughter, but I don't want her involved in that world in any way, and I also know that they will ask who the father is and they can't know! I already got the third degree from my old team and I don't need it from this new one too. It's not like I planned to get pregnant. It was an accident, but even so, I was not prepared to take another abortion, so I had her. And I've never regretted it since, Kahlan is the light of my life, she is the reason why I do what I do, to make the world a safer place for her.

I yawn, feeling the day catch up with me, so I go to bed dreaming about tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I originally planned to post one new chapter per day, but then I remembered that I'm going away this weekend. So I'm gonna post a small chapter now and then continue posting on Monday (maybe Sunday) Hope you like this

**Chapter 2**

Making our way to the park that is just a block from our home, I have Kahlan on my hip in a tight grip, not wanting her to be lost or for someone to take her. I know I'm being a bit paranoid, but she's my baby so I'm allowed. The park we're going to is very child friendly with a big playground for kids in all ages. Kahlan loves it, so every time that we can, we go.

"_Mommy, can you push me on the swing, please?" _She makes an adorable pout, already knowing that I can't resist her when she uses it, her secret weapon.

"_Sure sweetie." _If the pout works when she gets older, I'll be doomed!

Going over to one of the swings for the younger children, I put Kahlan in it and making sure that the security belt is sitting rightly around her before I start pushing. I must admit that she is very brave at such a young age, or maybe just naïve, I think as she screams "_Higher mommy!" _

I was sitting on the bench watching Kahlan build a sandcastle when a little boy that looked kind of familiar approached my daughter and started to build with her. Maybe she'll make a friend, I think smiling. But the smile disappears when I suddenly remember where I've seen him before. That is Jack Hotchner, Aaron Hotchner's three year old son. That can only mean that he is here somewhere to since Hayley lives on the other side of town.

Dread starts to fill me as I see him on another bench not far from me. It doesn't look like he has noticed me yet, but he will soon, it's not like I can get Kahlan and leave since he's watching his son with hawk eyes. I look back to where Kahlan and Jack are, but I can see in my peripheral vision that Hotch has made me, and is walking towards where I'm sitting.

"_Prentiss? What are you doing here?" _He looks so confused, which almost make me giggle at him. '_Should I tell him?' _I really don't want to lie to his face, and the fact that I haven't told anyone on the team about Kahlan is just an omission. He sits down beside me waiting for an answer to his question. I bite my lip before taking a deep breath, and then sigh.

"_I'm here with my daughter" _I whisper just loud enough for him to hear me. "_She's the one playing with your son" _

**Cliffhanger : ) How will Hotch react to the news that Emily has a daughter that no one knew about? You'll have to wait and see **


	3. Chapter 3

I just got back from my trip and I'm overwhelmed with the response I've gotten for my story! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed or favored it. It has put a big smile on my face to actually get a response for my writing because I've been so unsure if I'm any good at it. That's why I've started with such short chapters, just to get a feel for it now at the beginning. I'm going to answer every review, but it will have to wait until tomorrow because it's currently 2am and I have school in a couple of hours. Here's a new chapter, enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Hotch's jaw was literally on the ground after I tell him that I'm here with my daughter. Had I not been so nervous about his reaction, it would be quite hilarious. He kind of resembles a goldfish right now, opening and closing his mouth without any sound coming out.

"_Hotch?" _I try coaxing a response from him

"_You have a daughter?"_ He looks dumbfound, looking over at Kahlan, then back at me. "_How, w-why have you never told me." _He actually looks hurt that I never told him. Before I get to answer him, Kahlan comes running towards us, with Jack on her heals.

"_Mommy, mommy, look at what Jack and I found in the sandbox." _She beams at me as she holds up an old dirty coin in her small hands. I lift her on to my lap and I forget about the conversation with Hotch for a moment to focus on my daughter.

"_Wow sweetie that looks really cool! Do you want to keep it?" _When she nods vigorously, I can't help but smile and say "_we'll have to wash it first, though." _As I look over at Hotch and Jack who are both watching us curiously, I sigh. I turn Kahlan in my lap so that her back is to my front before I say _"Hotch, Jack, I want you to meet my daughter Kahlan."_ Looking at Kahlan I ask _"Sweetie, can you say hi?" _She smiles, gives a small wave and says hi in a little shy voice.

Hotch's gaze softened at my daughters wave. He still looked hurt and I could see that he had lots of questions, so I told Kahlan that I would watch over her coin and that she and Jack could go play again. After they left, I look at them playing, not sparing a glance at Hotch.

"_Ask away." _I say.

"_Ok, so you have a daughter, that no one on the team knows about. Why didn't you tell us? How old is she? Who's the father?" _He fires off these questions and I let him get it out before answering. I take a breath.

"_I didn't tell anyone about her because I want her to be safe! You know that what we do is tainted, dangerous, and I don't want her to be a part of that so I shield her from that part of my life. Unfortunately, that means you guys too. Kahlan was born two and a half year ago. As for who's the father, well that is none of your business!" _I know I come off a bit harsh, but I don't want to be questioned. But I soften my tone, knowing that it's not his fault. "_I'm sorry that I didn't tell you" _

He looks at me before saying "_Why isn't any of this in your file?" _

"_Let's just say that I have friends in high places that owed me and could alter my file. The people who need to know are in the know, so it wasn't that big of a deal." _I know now that Hotch knows about Kahlan, the rest of the team will too. I can't and won't ask him to keep that big of a secret for me.

"_I can't keep this from the team, you know that right?" _Huh, maybe he's a mind reader too…

"_I would never ask that of you" _Is my answer to him. Looking over I can see the wheels turning in his head, trying to figure out why I kept her a secret, despite me already explaining why.

"_Look at Jack" _I tell him. He turns towards his son, looking at him and Kahlan building sandcastles. _"Think about how much you love him, how you would do anything to keep him safe, protected. If you had the chance to do that, to shield him from the life that you chose, not him, wouldn't you take that chance?" _I can see on his face that he now understands, and it makes me feel a little better for keeping her from the team.

"_I get that now that you know that the rest of the team should too, but can you please let me tell them myself? They need to hear it from me, and I need to explain like I just did with you." _

"_I understand, but it can't be too long from now be-" _ I interrupt him before he can finish "_Of course, how about all of you come over tomorrow for dinner at my place, and they can meet my daughter at the same time." _

He nods his head "_Deal" _

**Thanks for reading, will update again soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. There will be some other language here, but the translation is at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kahlan, she's mine! ;)**

**Chapter 4**

I am teaching Kahlan how to speak Gaelic while making the dinner that are for the team later that evening. She is sitting in her chair swinging her legs while mimicking what I say and learning what it means. Despite being so young, she already knows how to speak French and now a little Gaelic, but I intend to teach her all the languages that I know. It will be helpful later on in her life and despite hating moving around when I was young, I still am grateful for learning the languages.

Telling Kahlan to say" Tá grá agam duit" I turn the burners off and then go to the sink to strain the noodles. She has no trouble saying it, and when I tell her that it means 'I love you' she starts to giggle and say it over and over to me. It makes my heart warm knowing that I have that kind of unconditional love from her, and so I start saying back to her until we are both laughing so hard tears are leaking from our eyes. Lifting her from her chair I tell her to go wash her hands before dinner and that I will be right with her to help her get dressed in a little while.

Walking to her room to find Kahlan a dress to put on, I thought about the game plan for tonight. Kahlan is going to be in her room and play until every member of the team has arrived, and then I would tell them that I have a daughter and explain my reasons for keeping it from them before she gets to meet everyone. Hopefully they wouldn't be too mad.

"_Momma, do you like it?" _Kahlan is looking up at me with her big brown eyes, and she is just so adorable in her little red dress that goes all the way down to her ankles with black Mary Jane shoes and a dark green ribbon around her waist.

"_I love it, my beautiful little Angel!" _I give her a big smile while picking her up and looking back in the mirror. I only have on tight black pants and a wine red loose top. I kiss her on her cheek. _"You're going to be a good girl for me tonight when my friends come over, right Mó Stórin?" _She giggles at the term of endearment that she has just learnt and then nods. _"Yes mommy" _

I'm downstairs, pacing and waiting for the guests to arrive. It's only ten minutes to the time the dinner was set up to be and I'm really nervous. What if they get really mad or worse disappointed… I can't have that, so I hope that everyone will be able to understand like Hotch did. Even if I've only been a part of the BAU for seven months, we've forged a strong bond and I can't afford to lose that. It's too important to me. A knock on my door interrupts my thoughts.

'_Here goes everything' _I think

Wiping my clammy hands on my pants, I walk over to the door and open it. It is Morgan and Garcia. "_Hey guys, so glad you could make it" _I say as I give them both a little hug before ushering them inside.

"_No problem sweetness! I've been dying to see your place anyway so it was a great excuse to finally be here." _Garcia is direct in her thoughts as ever. I give them both a smile, telling them to get comfortable at the dinner table while I check on the food. As I was looking over everything, making sure that it was perfect, there was another knock on the door.

This time it was JJ and Reid. As I was letting them inside, I saw Hotch coming up the hallway, so I waited until he was inside before closing the door.

"_OK, looks like everyone is here so let's get this show on the road! Hotch would you mind helping me get the food?" _

"_Sure." _

When they were alone in the kitchen, Emily turned to Hotch with a panicked look on her face. She started to pace back and forth mumbling to herself before turning to him again.

"_I'm not sure if I can do this, I'm not ready! I thought I was but now I'm just not sure anymore..." _I kept on pacing until Hotch grabbed my hands and looked me right in the eyes telling me to calm down. _"You can do this! They deserve to know about her, and I promise you that they might feel a little betrayed at first, but if you just explain to them your reasons for not telling them like you did for me then they will understand." _

Nodding, I took a deep breath to calm myself before handing some of the food to Hotch, and grabbing the rest, and then I went into the dining room to face the music.

**Translation:**

**Tá grá agam duit – It means "I love you"**

**Mó Stórin**** -It means "my little treasure," and is a term of endearment. **

**Thanks for reading and if you feel like it, you can review as well **

**xxMACxx**


	5. Chapter 5

I finally finished writing chapter 6 which I will put up tomorrow, and I'm really happy with it. But here's chapter 5, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kahlan, she's mine ;) **

**Chapter 5**

I had just put down the last of the dishes, telling everyone to dig in when JJ asked _"Not that we don't appreciate this Emily, but we're all kind of curious as to why you have invited us over. You've never done that before so…" _She left the question hanging there waiting for me to pick it up. I looked at her for a second, before sitting down in my seat and folding my hands together so I wouldn't fidget with them and give away that I was so nervous.

"_The reason for this dinner is because I have something to tell you guys. Something that I have kept a secret since I joined the team." _Now that I have everyone's attention, I just blurt it out.

"_I have a daughter."_

Garcia gasps, while Morgan and JJ looks shocked and Reid looks just plain old confused. Everyone is just quietly staring at me so I just start to babble out everything just to get it over with so they don't have time to question me.

"_Her name is Kahlan Athena Prentiss, she's two and half years old and she's my little angel." _I keep tapping my foot because I'm still so nervous of how they'll react after the shock of the news has worn off. _"My reason for not telling you about her sooner was because I was afraid to have her connected to the job. You all know how dangerous this job is, how we risk so much, and I just didn't want her to be tainted by that. And I'm sorry to say that since you're all part of the job, which meant to not include you in her life as well." _

Now that I have gotten it all out, I'm just waiting for someone to say something, to react even if it's in a negative way. Surprisingly, it's Reid that gets over the shock first and starts to question me.

"_Then, if you didn't want her to be a part of that aspect of your life, why tell us about her now?" _He looks so adorable when he didn't understand something. Smiling towards him, I was honest in my answer. _"I didn't have a choice. Kahlan and I coincidently met Hotch and Jack in the park nearby and the secret was out. I couldn't ask him to keep that big of a secret from you so I promised him that I would tell you." _

Looking at everyone at the table I could see that Garcia, JJ and Reid were just shocked by the news, but they didn't appear to be mad. For that, I was relieved but then I looked over at Morgan and he looked pissed.

"_So you were NEVER going to tell us about her!? I thought we were partners Prentiss and partners don't keep SECRETS!" _ I looked at him with an angry face because what he just said was not ok.

"_Shhh, keep your voice down you idiot! She's upstairs and she gets scared when people yell." _He looks contrite when he hears this and I just hope that Kahlan didn't hear him. _"I get that your feelings are hurt because I didn't tell you, but didn't you hear what I said, I did it to protect her. She's everything I have left of her father and I'm not going to let anything happen to her. I love her, and I'm not sorry for doing everything I can to protect her!" _I didn't notice at first, but during my impassioned rant I had gotten up from my chair and my fists were at my side closed really hard. Getting my breathing under control, I sat back down.

"_Can I ask who the father is?" Garcia _asked the one question I was hoping that they wouldn't ask me and I winced. Thinking about it, I wished for a simple answer but I just didn't know what to tell them. So I was a bit vague when I finally got the courage to say something.

"_You may ask, but I'm not going to answer. Let's just say that he's not in our lives anymore and just leave it at that." _

It looked like she wanted to ask more about it but Hotch put his hand up silencing her on the matter. Now that everyone had gotten over the shock that I have a daughter, I thought it might be the time to get Kahlan down here and introduce her to everyone. Plus, I'm sure she will be hungry too. That being settled I got up from my chair.

"_I'm going to get Kahlan so that she can eat dinner too. You all get to meet her, but I need you to promise to be on your best behavior towards her. She's only a child after all and it wasn't her fault that I didn't tell you about her." _I was only looking at Morgan when I was saying this and he nodded his head once, understanding that there was to be no more yelling, at least not when Kahlan was in the vicinity.

I went up the stairs, throwing over my shoulder that they should start eating before the food gets too cold. '_Now I just hope that Kahlan reacts ok when she meets all these new people'_

XOX

How did you like the team's reactions? Review if you want, I really like to read your thoughts on my writing!

xxMACxx


	6. Chapter 6

So, here's the final chapter! But don't be afraid, because this is not the end of Emily and Kahlan. I have several one-shots and one longer companion story to this one in my head and I will soon put it on "paper". Though, it will have to wait until the summer vacation starts, because I'll be too busy with upcoming exams the rest of this school year :( There will also be some other language here, but I'm not sure if I got it right, so I've just roughly translated it at the end of the chapter and if anyone knows French and I've written/translated wrong, then I sincerely apologize beforehand. And I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed or favored this story, you are all amazing! I love you guys!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kahlan, she's mine! **

**Chapter 6**

Knocking on her door, I open it to find my little angel taking a nap on her bed. I guess explaining the situation to my team took longer than I expected. I hated that I had to wake her up, but it was dinner time, and she needed to eat something.

Picking her up, I kissed her on both her cheeks and walked out the door. "_Ma belle, temps de se réveiller" _I always loved that she learned French so fast, but I guess it was because of moments like these where I spoke it often enough.

"_Mama je suis sommeil" _Chuckling at how cute she was when her eyes were all droopy, her head leaning on my shoulder I told her that it was time to meet my special friends. At that, Kahlan perked up and started to look around. We had just come back down and I was rounding the corner to the dining room. As I walked in with Kahlan in my arms, everyone at the table stopped eating and looked over at us. Garcia's and JJ's eyes lighted up at seeing the little girl and Morgan and Reid started to smile. Hotch; who had already met Kahlan was watching how everyone else reacted to her.

Kahlan was watching them as well, a bit shy; she hid her face in my shoulder. Smiling I say; _"Pouvez-vous dire bonjour, _ma chérie" She looks up at me as I speak French to her, then she turns to everyone and gives a small wave of her hand. _"Bonjour" _She says in a small voice before hiding her face again.

"_OMG! You've taught your kid to speak French? That is so awesome! How old did you say she was again?" _Garcia was bouncing in her seat trying to get a look at Kahlans face again. Since Kahlan was clinging to my top, I just sat down again with her on my lap, fixing her a plate of food while answering Garcia's questions.

"_She's two and a half years old, and yes, I've taught her how to speak French. I've been doing it since she started to talk, and right now I'm teaching her to speak Gaelic. Isn't that right Mó Stórin?" _Nudging her so she would look up at me she nodded vigorously as she says her favorite Gaelic sentence so far.

"_Ta gra agam duit mama!" _In that moment she looks so happy, I just can't help it when I smile back at her real big. _I'm so proud!_

"_That's really good baby, you got it right" _I tickle her belly a little before putting a plate with food in front of her and start to feed her. As Kahlan is humming with each bite of food I give her, I look up at the others because I noticed that it has been quiet for a while. They are all just staring at me and Kahlan. Wondering why, I look towards Hotch with a quizzical look hoping that he knows why.

"_Seeing you with her, being all mom-like is a little weird. It's different in a good way."_

I just nod, continuing feeding my baby girl. As I do this, everyone starts to slowly eat again, and conversation starts. The boys are talking about a football game they watched last night, while JJ and Garcia are asking me things about Kahlan. As I answer questions like what it's like being a mom and how I managed to keep her a secret for so long, I can see that the boys are silently listening to my answers. Guess they're curious as well.

"_Where was she born?" _As JJ asked the question I just smiled before poking Kahlan in her side to get her attention.

"_Do you want to answer that" _I ask her, because I know she likes to be included in the conversation. She nods before putting her little arms in the air while sitting in my lap still, yelling 'LYON', with a big smile on her face, and showing off her dimples. I laugh before telling them that yes, she was born in Lyon, France. That little tidbit of information set Reid off on a rant about the city, before Morgan hit him lightly in the shoulder. Their antics had Kahlan giggling a lot, and I got a warm feeling inside of me. _Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all, telling them about her._

It was Hotch that asked about her name. I pulled Kahlan a little tighter against me because I wasn't sure if I wanted to answer that since it had to do with her father. But even though I'm not going to tell them who the father is, I guess I can say something. I sigh before putting Kahlan on the floor telling her to go into the living room to play. I can feel my team watching me curiously as I watch Kahlan run away with a smile and laugh. I turn to them, picking at my nails.

"_Look at her." _I tell them, as we turn to see Kahlan play through the door arch. _"She looks exactly like me, the only thing she has from her father is the dimples. Even her mannerism is more like me than him." _I smile a little sadly, remembering him, my eyes getting a little misty at the memories. Shaking my head, I get back in the conversation. _"So I wanted her to have something else from him, and that is her name. Her father is Irish and Kahlan is an Irish name, meaning 'strong leader'. It was something we talked about once, when we talked about the future, having a girl named Kahlan and a boy named Kieran." _I give a small laugh as one tear falls down my chin.

"_But, enough about that, who wants dessert?" _I walk fast into the kitchen without waiting for an answer. I just need a minute to recollect my thoughts, to put it all in a box again before I crack. Pulling out the cake I baked for the occasion, I put a smile on before walking out to them again. Hotch was looking at me with worried eyes, but I just gave him a small smile to say I was okay. Putting the cake on the table, telling everyone to help themselves, I walk into the living room to collect Kahlan.

When she saw me, she yelled 'mama' before running towards me, hugging my knees. Picking her up, I carried her to the table, all the way whispering little words of love to her in French, taking comfort in my little girl. She wanted to sit in my lap again because she was still a little shy against the others. I started to eat some cake while feeding Kahlan hers and the conversation around the table started again.

The rest of the night went well. Everyone stayed for a while, just catching up on everything and getting to know Kahlan. At the end of the night she wasn't so shy anymore, and started to call every one of them for 'Miss' and 'Mr.' She was so adorably formal when she wanted to, another trait from me, I guess. When she fell asleep in my lap during my conversation with Hotch on how I taught my baby to speak French, I decided it was for the best to end the night there. They all helped me carry the dishes to the kitchen before saying goodnight and taking their leave. Hotch even gave me and Kahlan, sleeping in my arms, a hug before leaving, which left me blushing.

Walking up the stairs and putting Kahlan in her bed, I felt content. The secret was out and I didn't feel so alone anymore. The fact that my 'work family' knew about my true family, my little treasure, made me feel all warm inside. It was a good feeling.

Sitting down on her bed, just watching her breathe, I let out a sigh before kissing her on the forehead, saying goodnight. I turned on her nightlight before walking downstairs again, thinking about how life was great right now.

THE END (for now…)

**Translation:**

Ma belle, temps de se réveiller- My dear, time to wake up

Mama je suis sommeil - Mama I'm sleeping

Pouvez-vous dire bonjour, ma chérie - Can you say hello, darling

Bonjour - Hello


End file.
